Mobile
by Potentially Insane Fangirl
Summary: A look on Wilt's past and how he came to Foster's. Includes a bit of Frankie's past too. Rated T for some violence and a bit of language. Slightly revised with an extra chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Mary Linn

**A/N: I don't own Fosters. Mary-Linn and Kiwi are my though :)

* * *

**

**BOING! BOING! BOING!**

The small girl watched as the teenage boys throw the ball to eachother. Her little hazel eyes darted back and forth as the boys dribbled it and throw it into the hoop. She grinned. What a fun game it looked like.

_"I so want to play."_ She thought to herself. It was the best game ever to her. Her only dream was to ever play that game. But being the shortest in her second grade class, well, let's just say it seemed almost impossible.

_"Why couldn't I have been tall like Mikey or Beth?"_

Other then being short, she was also the most unpopular in her school. Half the people there didn't even know the child's name...

...Her name was Mary-Linn.

If you took the time to ever notice (unlike some people) you would see that Mary-Linn was a pretty little girl of seven. she had dark hazel eyes, brown hair that just reached her shoulders, and a pleasent little smile. Besides that fact that she was one of the shortest children in her second grade class, she was a typical seven year old.

But back to the game. Mary-Linn sat on the bench, bored as ever. She just wished she would get one chance to play.

"Hey, oh crap I dropped it!" One of the boys yelled as the ball slipped out of his hands. It rolled right over to Mary-Linn. Mary-Linn looked at it for a minute then grinned. Without thinking, she stood up, grabbed the ball and ran to the hoop.

_"I'm gonna make it!" _Mary-Linn thought, caught up in the moment, ignoring the boys who were now yelling at her. _"I'm gotta make a basket!"_

The child ran to the basket. She jumped and threw the ball as high as she could and...it missed.

_"No, no!"_ She thought. _"It's not fair!"_

"Aw crap, that stupid little twirp made our team lose a point." A voice said behind Mary-Linn. She twirled around to come face to face with three of the boys. There was one with red hair, one with brown hair, and one with blonde hair. They were older then her, at least 11 or 12 judging fromt their height.

"What the hell were you thinking you little shrimp?" The blonde boy yelled at her, lefting her up by the shirt. "We could have won that game."

"I-I'm sorry." Mary-Linn whimpered. "I just wanted to play."

The boy growled and dropped her, letting her hit the ground with a thump. She groaned and tried to get up, but the boy pushed her down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried out. "Please leave me alone!"

She tried to get up again, this time to be tripped. She fell down on her face as something fell out of her pocket. It was a folded piece of paper.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." One of the boys said, picking up the piece of paper.

"No, please!" Mary-Linn cried out, getting up and trying to grab the paper, only for it to be pulled out of her reach. "That's private!"

The boy ignored her and opened up the paper. Inside was the strangest drawing he had ever seen. It looked like some strange monster, with it's slim red body and legs, spiking checks, and antenna eyes sticking up out of it's head. It had large, almost clown size shoes, blue, white and red socks and wrist bands just like Mary-Linn's, and a toothy smile taking up almost half it's face.

"Yo guys, look at this." He called to "his boys" as Mary-Linn still jumped at it. The two ran over and scanned for a minute. Finally, they burst out laughing.

"Ooh, artistic." One said sarcastically.

"It should go into a museum." Another said, chuckling to himself.

"Okay, okay, you got your laughs. Now please give it back!" Mary-Linn begged, almost whining now.

"Dream on sweety." The red haired one chuckled at her. "This is gold."

Mary-Linn felt her little face get red. Her hands were in fists.

"You know what?" She yelled at the boys with all her might. "I bet he could beat you in a game of basketball!"

"What, you mean the thing in your picture?"

"Yeah!"

The boys broke down into hysterical laughter.

"Maybe, but he's not real. Sorry to break your spirit girly."

Mary-Linn sighed, giving up and falling to her knees.

_"Why can't you be real?"_

Tears began to run down her face, and she wished, wished, WISHED as hard as she could for him to be real. For him to be there.

_"Please. Please..."_

Suddenly, the blonde boy (who was now holding the picture) felt a light tap on his back. He twirl around and gasped. Standing there was a ten foot tall version of the girl's picture.

"Um, excuse me, but could you give that back to her?" The creature said, cocking his strange looking head to the side. The boy, out of pure shock, said nothing but dropped the picture. Mary-Linn just sat there, staring in awe.

"Let's get outta here!" The brown haired boy finally said, making a ran for it. The other boys followed his order and ran too.

After the teens were gone, the odd creature bent down and picked up the paper.

"Here, this is yours" He said grinning, walking over to Mary-Linn and handing her the paper. She said nothing, but just stared at him. His grin began to fade into a confused look. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Um, hello? Are you okay?"

"D-did I create you?" Mary-Linn finally spoke, looking at the paper, then at the imaginary friend.

"Uh... yeah... I guess so..." He replied, giving her a bit of a strange look.

"Wow, that is so... AWESOME!" She cried out, jumping up and hugging the surprised imaginary friend's legs. "This will be so cool! You will be able to teach me sooooo many sports! I can't wait to get started! Wow, I'm so excit..."

The imaginary friend cleared his throat as though expecting something.

"So, er, sorry, but do I have a name?"

Mary-Linn looked surprised for a second, but then gave a grin.

"Yes you do. Your name is Wilt.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. :) Sorry if it was a little crappy. Next one soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends Forever

**A/N: I don't own Foster's**

* * *

"PASS IT TO ME WILT! PASS IT TO ME!" 

"Kay, here it comes!"

Mary-Linn jumped for the basket ball. Once she caught it she ran to the hoop. She made an amazing jump, throw the ball, and... It made it!

"YAHOO! I did it!" Mary-Linn, now ten, cried out to her lanky imaginary friend. Wilt grinned.

"Great game M.L.! That was awesome!" Wilt cried out to her, high fiving her. Mary-Linn grinned and wiped some of her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Well it took almost three years for me to learn how to play, but it was so worth it! Thanks Wilt, you're awesome!"

Wilt blushed a little.

"Aw, no prob M.L., it's what I do."

"Well you do it well Wilt." Mary-Linn replied, nodding and grinning.

"I'm glad I do." Wilt said grinning back. "Come on, M.L., we have to go home now."

The little girl nodded and held out her arms. Wilt, realizing what she wanted, picked the child up and put her on his shoulders.

"Whoa!" She said as she looked down. She loved riding on Wilt's shoulders. It was funny to look down and see the surprised looks on peoples' faces as they saw her up there. I was awesome.

"Kay M.L., we're home." Wilt said as he picked the child up and put her back on the ground. She ran through the door, her tall imaginary frined following close behind.

"Mommy, what's for supper?" She called to her mother as she plopped down on the couch, Wilt sitting beside her. The middle aged woman walked out of the kitchen and grinned.

"Your favorite, meatloaf!"

The two groaned and held their heads.

"Na, I'm just kidding." Mary-Linn's mom said. "We're having pizza."

They sighed in relief.

"But it won't be here for awhile." She continued. "So you guys can go ahead and watch TV while you wait."

Mary-Linn nodded as her mom walked off. She grabbed the remote and turned out the TV.

"Now, let's see what's on. Hmmm... Oh sweet! Basketball!"

The two lay back into their seats and watched the game. Until...

"We will come back after these messages." The voice on the TV said. Mary-Linn frowned.

"Ah, man! Just when it was getting good." The girl said, gridding her teeth. Wilt gave a small laugh.

"Ah, that's okay. It won't be too long."

Mary-Linn gave a small nod and lay back in her chair. The two were quiet for awhile, until one commercial caught their attention.

"Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." A voice of a woman said in the background as a picture of huge mansion appear on the television. Wilt and M.L. stared. "A safe haven for lost, abandoned, or hurt imaginary friends. Imaginary friends of all kinds are welcome to this great place to stay until they are adopted by a loving child. Our address is 123 Wilson Way."

Wilt turned o his creater, frowning slightly.

"Um, M.L., you wouldn't ever let me end up there, would you?"

Mary-Linn turned to her friend, smiling.

"No Wilt, of course I wouldn't. We're gonna be best friends forever!"

Wilt sighed in relief.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

But of course, children don't stay children forever...

* * *

**Yes I realize it was short, deal with it! (Just kidding ;p). Next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: So much for my happy ending

A/N: I had "My Happy Ending" stuck in my head at the time, so I had to put it in the is chapter. I don't own Foster's, nor do I own Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending"

* * *

**_So much for my happy ending_**

Wilt and Mary-Linn did everything together. They were best friends. No one could part the two...

...Until Mary-Linn's thirteenth birthday.

**_Let's talk this over_**

**_It's not like we're dead_**

Mary-Linn made new school friends, and when new friends were made, old friends were ignored.

**_Was it something I did?_**

**_Was it something you said?_**

Wilt would always try and follow along with Mary-Linn and her friends, but ended up being dissed and told to go home.

**_Don't leave me hangin' in a city so dead_**

**_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_**

"Why can't you ever give me space!" A thirteen year old Mary-Linn yelled at her imaginary friend as she dragged him into her room.

"I'm sorry," Wilt said sadly. "I'm just trying to be your-"

"Friend! I know already!" Mary-Linn yelled. "But I want some time to spead with my new friends. Why can't you let me do that?"

"But, you said we'd always be friends and we'd do everything together. You said that when we were watching that Foster's commercial."

"That was when I was like ten or eleven. I'm older now for God's sake! You should be happy I haven't sent you to that Foster's place."

Wilt winced and squirmed a little.

"So if you wouldn't mind," Mary-Linn continued. "just bug off!"

Mary-Linn stormed out of her bedroom, slamming the door and leaving Wilt there, sitting alone.

**_You were all the things I thought I knew_**

**_And I thought we could be_**

Things weren't great for Wilt at that time. He didn't think things could get worse...

...But when Mary-Linn turned seventeen, things went from bad to worse.

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

Mary-Linn started becoming even more mean and violent to Wilt then ever. He usually tried to keep his distance from her when she was angry.

**_We were meant to be, s_****_upposed to be_**

**_But we lost it_**

Mary-Linn's "friends" started inviting her to parties. There she would drink and drink and drink.

**_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my happy ending_**

Wilt sat in front of the TV, watching a basketball game. He was all alone. Mary-Linn was at yet another party and her parents were out too.

_"Thank God Mary-Linn's not here."_

Suddenly, Wilt heard the door slam shut.

"Oh crap!" He said outloud, clicking the TV off. He tried to run up stairs, but it was too late

"Hey Wilt." Mary-Linn slurred, grinning stupidly at him. Wilt frozed and stared at her. "How ya been doin' buddy."

"You're drunk..." He whispered. This wasn't the first time she'd come home like this.

"Well no duh smart guy!" Mary-Linn yelled, almost falling over. Wilt ran over a caught her.

"I better get you to bed." He said, trying to pick her up.

"No way, I can do it myself jerko!" Mary-Linn yelled, struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry M.L. but you're in no shape to-"

"LEMME GO! I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" She screamed, kicking voilently.

"Mary-Linn! Stop! I just want to get you to bed."

"I said lemme go!" She screamed again, and without a warning, she grabbed a pocket knife out of her pocket and stabbed Wilt in both checks. He gave a small cry out in pain, letting Mary-Linn fall to the ground. Mary-Linn scrambled up and ran off, leaving Wilt sitting there, bleeding.

Things were about to get EVEN worse though...

**_You've got your dumb friends_**

**_I know what they say_**

**_They tell you I'm difficult_**

**_But so are they_**

Wilt sighed as he lay under Mary-Linn's bed. Mary-Linn's parents were out (again) and she decided she have a "little" party here. Wilt knew she was gonna get drunk again, that's why he was hiding. He wanted to stay as far away from her as he could.

"Wilt! Where are ya?" Mary-Linn's voice was heard. Wilt gasped.

_"Why is she looking for me? What does she want from me? Why can't see just leave me alone?"_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

"Wilt! Where are ya, ya tall red bastard? I'll find ya ya know."

_"Oh please don't let her be drunk this time." _Wilt begged over and over in his mind.

**_You were all the things I thought I know_**

**_And I thought we could be_**

Wilt heard the bedroom door open.

"I know ya in here Wilty. There's no point in hidin'. I'll find ya anyway."

_"Don't find me. Don't find me."_

Mary-Linn bent down and looked under the bed. She grinned.

"Hi-ya Wilt." She slurred (of course).

_"Oh God no. No!"_

Wilt bit down on his lip and tried to force a grin.

"Um, hey M.L." Wilt said to the drunken woman. Angerly, Mary-Linn grabbed Wilt by the neck and pulled him out, making him choke a little,

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

**_We were meant to be, supposed to be_**

**_But we lost it_**

"Don't ya eva' call me M.L. again, ya got that?" She screamed right in his face. Wilt gave a fast nod, trying not to gag at her beer-breath.

**_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my happy ending_**

"Good." She said, grinning. "Now anyway, my friends wanna meet ya and haf a little talk with ya. How's that sound ta ya? Ya wanna come ta the party with us?"

"No, it's okay." Wilt said, his eyes darting back and forth. "Maybe I can meet them some other time."

"Too bad!" She yelled. "Ya are comin' with me!"

"Okay, okay!" Wilt replied as he scrambled up to his feet. He knew if he tried to deny her again, he would get hurt.

"Good." She said, giving an ugly grin. With that, she grabbed Wilt's arm and practically dragged the poor imaginary friend down the stairs

**_It's nice to know that you were there_**

**_Thanks for acting like you cared_**

**_And making me feel like I was the only one_**

When the two got down the stairs, Wilt looked around. There were so many teenagers and young adults there, partying, drinking, and doing many other things, each and every one of them completely drunk or stoned. Wilt made a face, the house reeked of beer, sweat and urine.

"Hey, guys!" Mary-Linn yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Meet my good ol' frien' Wilt!"

Wilt gave nervous smile and waved. At that moment, a girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen, walked over to him.

"Hey there." The girl slurred. "You a virgin still? If ya are I can change that."

"Um..." Wilt stuttered, backing away from the girl.

"This is Juul, Wilt." Mary-Linn said, walking over to Wilt. "She's my best friend Kristen's lil' sista'."

Wilt gave a fake smile and nodded.

"Um, that's great, but, um, I'm just going to bed now, okay?"

Wilt turned to walked upstairs, but felt a hand grab his arm.

"Oh no ya don't Wilty."

**_It's nice to know we had it all_**

**_Thanks for watching as I fall_**

**_And letting me know we were done_**

"Stay here wit' us Wilty."

"No, Mary-Linn that's okay but I'm really tired and-"

"NO YOU STAY!" She screamed in his face, surprising him. The imaginary managed to shake himself out of the shock.

"No Mary-Linn," He said, standing up straight. "I don't want to stay."

"That's it!" Mary-Linn yelled. With one huge blow, she punched Wilt into the chest. He fell down in pain, holding his chest. Mary-Linn growled and punched him again. Wilt groaned.

"All I'm tryin' ta do is ta be nice ta ya!" Mary-Linn cried out at him. "This is how ya thank me?"

"I'm sorry." He wimpered, holding his legs to his chest.

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

"I'm sick of ya!" The teenager screamed. "Ya neva' thanked me for what I've did for ya!"

The girl gave a grin.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson ya won't forget!"

With that, Mary-Linn called two boys over. It may have been a long shot, but Wilt was sure those young men were a couple of the same boys who were picking on Mary-Linn when she was seven.

"Boys, hold 'em down." Mary-Linn ordered the men to do as she walked away. They nodded and grabbed Wilt by the arms, holding him down. Wilt squirmed.

"Ya neva' gonna forget this, losa'." Mary-Linn said walking back in with a rolling pin. With one swift move of her arm, she wacked one of his eyes with the rolling pin. He gave yelp in pain, blood blurring his view.

"Mary-Linn, I'm sorry. Stop hurting me please."

**_We were meant to be, supposed to be_**

**_But we lost it_**

"Juul, hand me the knife." Mary-Linn order the younger girl. The young teen nodded and handed her a cleaver off the table. Wilt's good eye widen.

"Um, Mary-Linn, what are you going to do with that?"

"Something you REALLY won't forget."

**_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

"Hold out one arm boys." Mary-Linn ordered the men. One nodded and stretched out Wilt's left arm. Mary-Linn grinned and approached Wilt, holding the knife high in the air. Wilt knew what she was going to do.

**_All this time you were pretending_**

"Oh God, please Mary-Linn don't do it. I'm sorry! Please don't!"

"Don't worry Wilty, it'll all be ova soon!"

Wilt squirmed and wiggled, but he knew it was no use. All he could do was close his eyes as he heard the sickening **CHOP **and felt a horrible pain go through his left arm.

**_So much for my happy ending_**

* * *

**Poor Wilty. Next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Call me Frankie

A/N: I don't own Foster's

**Fomalhaut: What can I say? Mary-Linn ended up a cruel person. Sad really.  
**

**Belitagurl: Don't worry, I didn't keep you hanging forever, see :D**

**

* * *

**

_"Why did she do this to me?"_

Wilt walked down the streets, clutching the bleeding stump of his left arm. It was about midnight. The only lights were a few working street lights. No one was out at this time, no one to help him.

_"I need help. I need help NOW!"_

Wilt knew he needed to find a hospital or some sort of help. Yet, he didn't even know which way the nearest hospital was.

_"Why didn't I learn this? Why couldn't I have learned where at least one hospital was?"_

A cold wind blew past Wilt, causing him to shiver a little. His ruby red color was begining to fade into a more pinkish color.

_"I need to make it. I gotta make it."_

No matter how much pain Wilt was in right now, he knew in order to keep himself alive, he had to stay awake. He had to try. It was so hard though. Wilt began to feel dizzy. His head hurt.

_"I have to make it. I have to make it. I have to make-"_

Wilt collapsed on the side of an alleyway. He sighed, he knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for all the pain to go away. The only thing he remembered before blacking out was flash of bus headlights getting closer to him.

----------------------

_"Um, M.L., you wouldn't ever let me end up there, would you?"_

_"No Wilt, of course I wouldn't. We're gonna be best friends forever!"_

--------------------

Wilt awoked from his dreaming, sweating slightly. He looked around.

_"Where am I?"_

It looked as though he was in a hospital room. The walls were painted white, and there was a window, letting the beautiful light shine through.

_"Am I in a hospital? Did some one find me in time, or am I just dreaming?"_

Wilt pulled the blanket off him and looked at his arm. His left arm was completely gone, except for a small stub with large black stitches in it and a bandage covering it. He turned to his right hand and saw an IV in it.

_"Okay, I'm definitely_ _not dreaming."_

Wilt lay back on his back and sighed. He was slightly happy to be alive, but also still shakened up by what happened. He almost couldn't believe his arm was actually gone, and that Mary-Linn, his former best friend, had actually done that to him. He sighed agian, turning slightly, when suddenly, out of no where, and small red headed person popped up from behind his bed.

"HIYA BIG RED!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Wilt yelled, almost falling out of bed. The person gasped and grabbed his good arm, pulling him up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The person said. Wilt gasped and looked at the person. All it, or actually she was, was just a small child of about six. Wilt couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed for freaking out like that over a child.

"Um, I'm fine. Sorry for freaking like that." Wilt said quietly, trying to hide the blush.

"Well, I shouldn't have scared you like that." The girl repled, cocking her head back.

"It's not your fault, I'm just a little jumpy."

The girl smiled and giggled.

"So how are you doing?" She asked.

"Fairly well I guess. Um, how long have I been here?"

"Um, I think about a day or something."

"WHAT?" Wilt cried out, sitting up slightly. "You mean I've been here over twenty four hours and I haven't even woken up?"

The girl shrugged and shook her head.

"I dunno, I'm not good with time. But what I do know is the night before my grandma, who brought you here, said to me there was a really hurt imaginary friend and that he needed help real bad. And then she called up the doctor, and he came, and made you alllll better."

The child giggled. Despite the circumstances, Wilt gave a small chuckle himself.

"I'm glad you're okay now." The girl continued. "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Wilt." Wilt said as he shook the girl's hand. "What's yours?"

"My name's Fra-"

"MISS FRANCES! MISS FRANCES!" A voice yelled. The girl turned to the door way to see a six foot imaginary rabbit in a butler suit.

"Oh no..." She muttered as the rabbit approached her.

"Miss Frances! What have I told you about bothering the patients?" The rabbit said. The girl stuck out her lower lip.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Just let me say good bye to Wilt."

The rabbit muttered something and left. Wilt looked at the girl.

"Um, who was that?" He asked her.

"That was Mr. Herriman, and he's a big stupid fat meany!"

Wilt couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Does he own the place?"

"No, my grandma does, but he's my grandma's imaginary friend, so he does a lot of work about here."

"Oh, I see."

The girl smiled then turned away.

"I have to go now Wilt before Fuzz Butt gets mad at me. So I'll see ya later, kay?"

"Okay, see you later Frances."

Frankie turned back to face Wilt with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nooooo, call me Frankie, I hate Frances!"

Wilt laughed and nodded.

"Frankie, I like that name. I'll see ya later Frankie."

* * *

**Yeah! Wilt met little Frankie. Next chapter soon**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiwi

A/N: I don't own Foster's

**Fomalhaut: Will we see Mary-Linn again? Maybe -shifty eyes-  
**

**Belitagurl: Noooooooooo, I wanna adopt him! Just kidding LOL! But yeah, he is my favourite character too.**

**

* * *

**

_"Ugh, I'm bored, very, very bored."_

Wilt lay on the bed. Although Wilt got his own room in the "injured residents" ward and it was about twelve at night, Wilt still just couldn't get to sleep. He rolled over on his left side and winced in pain slightly. The stub of his arm still hurt. And his left eye wasn't working right either, Wilt guessed he was going to go blind in that one eye.

_"Man, will I ever get to sleep?"_

Just then Wilt heard the door of the room open and then close, then he could hear this someone walking up towards him (he could also hear this person bumping into a lot of things). He couldn't see who this was because it was too dark. Suddenly the person turned on a flashlight and turned to Wilt.

"Ow!"

"Opps, sorry Wilt."

The person was just Frankie.

"Mister stupid bunny is asleep so I went to see you."

"Er... that's very nice of you Frankie but could please take the flashlight out of my eyes, I only have one eye that works."

"Oh sorry."

Frankie turned the light away from the imaginary friend's eyes. As she turned it away, the light of the flashlight hit something on her shoulder. It looked like an imaginary friend.

"Frankie, who's that?"

"Oh, you mean him?"

Frankie took the imaginary frined off her shoulder. It was strange indeed. I had the body of a kitten and the head of a parrot. It almost looked like a mini griffin

"Wilt, meet my friend Kiwi." Frankie said, taking the little griffin off her shoulder and showing him to Wilt.

"Hi Wilt." Kiki squawked in Wilt's face. Wilt gave a small grin

"Oh, why hello there Kiwi." Wilt said, smiling at the griffin.

"I made him after Grandma adopted me when my parents-"

Frankie stopped, a sad look on her face. Wilt realized something must have happened to her parents, but he dare not ask. Suddenly Wilt heard a call from up stairs.

"Miss Frances! MISS FRANCES! Get up here this minute! It is much past your bed time."

Frankie stuck out her lower lip and groaned.

"I have to go Wilt." She put Kiwi back on her shoulder. "Mr. Smelly Hairball is calling me. Say bye-bye Kiwi."

"Bye-bye Wilty " Kiwi sqawked, winking at Wilt. Wilt chuckled.

"Bye Kiwi, bye Frances."

"IT'S FRANKIE! Geez!"

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was short too, I know. The way my story's going, I make them short on purpose. Next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Frankie's Accident

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've been busy with stuff, ya know, school work and all that other crud. But anyway, I'm back. Oh, and I don't own Foster's.

**Fomalhaut: Well now you know. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Grinlord: Aw, thanks :3 I'm so glad you like it  
**

**

* * *

**

_"I can do it this time."_

Wilt looked at the basket, he threw the ball, and... it missed.

_"Darn!"_

It had been 4 months since Wilt came to Foster's and he was still getting used to the loss of his arm and his eye. After he got out of the hospital room he met Madame Foster, the woman who owned this place and saved his life. She was also Frankie's grandmother. She was a short woman around in her sixties with a spunky personality. Currently she and Mr Herriman were out and Frankie had left soon after saying she was going to go skating with some friends at a small pond, and had taken Kiwi with her. And Wilt was here, in his new room shooting basket balls into a hoop he stuck on the door.

_"OK, one more time."_

Right when Wilt was about to throw the ball he suddenly heard loud squawking and banging at his door.

_"Kiwi?"_

Wilt opened his door and the small griffin tumbled in.

"Kiwi, what's wrong?" Wilt asked, helping the tiny imaginary friend up.

"-Frankie-in- trouble!" He squawked.

"Trouble! What kind of trouble?"

"Frankie-go-splash!"

Wilt started to know what Kiwi meant. With that Wilt ran down the topsy turvy stairs, grabbed a scarf (and a long one too) and ran out the door with Kiwi close behind him.

_"Oh Frankie, what have you gotten your self into?"_

With Kiwi guiding him, Wilt ran to the pondBy the time Wilt was about 100 metres to the pond, he could hear cries for help. It was Frankie.

"Frankie! Frankie, are you okay?" Wilt called, hoping to get a reply.

"Wilt!" Wilt heard Frankie's voice. "Help me!"

When Wilt finally got to the pond, where he found Frankie in the water, holding on to the edge of the ice.

"Wilt help me! I can't swim very well!" She cried. It looked as though she had been in the water for awhile.

"Ooooh my gosh!" Wilt cried out. "Don't worry, I'll get you.

Wilt tried to step on the ice to get her, but felt the ice start to crack under his feet. Quickly jumping off the ice, he got an other idea. Wilt lay down on the ground and with his long arm (which was also very stretchy) he managed to scoop up the child out of the water and plop her on the ground. Frankie gasped for air for a minute but other then that she was all right.

"Frankie, are you okay?"

"Yeah Wilt, I'm okay." Frankie nodded, still gasping. But of course, the cold started to get to the child's wet body and she began to shiver.

"Oh, oh no. Er, okay, don't worry." Wilt panicked slightly. Taking off his scarf, he wrapped Frankie in it and picked her up.

"Don't worry Frankie, we're going home."

After they got home Wilt ran up the stairs and into his room. After that Wilt practically ripped off her clothes, wrapped her in a blanket, and plopped her in the bottom bunk of his bed. Then he lay down beside her and hugged her close until the shivering had stopped. They were very quiet after that, until Frankie's sobs broke the silence. Wilt rubbed her back saying stuff like "Shh... everything's alright now." Then Wilt realized something. 

"Frankie, I thought you said you were going with friends. Did they leave?"

Frankie looked at Wilt with big, sad eyes. She sniffed.

"N-no, I didn't bring any friends."

This shocked Wilt a bit.

"But Frankie, why would you lie to us? You put yourself in danger by not having anyone with you, other then Kiwi, but he's small. Why?"

Tears welled up in Frankie's eyes.

"B-because my mommy and daddy used to take me there."

Wilt remembered her talking about her talking about her parents before, but he didn't know what happened to them.

"Frankie, what happened to your parents?"

Frankie gave Wilt that look that simply said "I don't want to talk about it" and Wilt understood. With that Frankie curled up in a little ball beside him, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor little Frankie. Next chapter soon.**  



	7. Chapter 7: Frankie's parents

A/N: I don't own Foster's

**Fomalhaut: He sure is :)**

**PartyCakeGirl: Thanks

* * *

**

It had been two days since Frankie's thin ice accident. Frankie had caught a bit of a chill from it and Herriman advised that she stay in bed. While she was in bed Wilt would come and read to her (it was better then having to listen to Herriman go on about how foolish "Miss Frances" had been and how she should know better and stuff like that). Wilt noticed that Frankie was being very quiet lately. Herriman thought she just wasn't feeling well, but Wilt knew there was something more to it- her parents. 

_"I'm gonna to help this kid if it's the last thing I do!"_

Wilt was determened to help Frankie, and if she wasn't going to talk about, he would have to find someone else.

"Mr Herriman," Wilt yelled, running up to the large rabbit. "Where's Madame Foster?"

Herriman, a bit surprised on Wilt's sudden outburst just said. "She's in the office, and please don't run."

Wilt nodded and walked to the office. After going in the (rather large) office he found Madame Foster reading some papers. Hearing him come in, Madame Foster looked up from the papers and beamed at him.

"Why hello deary, can I help you with something?"

Wilt nodded.

"Er, yeah, you know how Frankie fell through the ice the other day?

"Oh yes, it was a simple accident. I remember when I was her age I was skaking on a lake when-

"You know how she's been quite quiet lately right?"

"Oh it happens when she's sick, I remember when I got sick that I was-"

"I think it has something to do with her parents."

For once, Madame Foster went silent after what Wilt had said. She gulped a little and sat back in her chair. Then Wilt realize what he had done, If Madame Foster was Frankie's grandmother, then either her mom or her dad was Madame Foster's child.

"Oh Madame Foster, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Oh I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-"

"No, no, it's okay, sit down Wilt."

Wilt did as she said.

"Wilt, you seem pretty close to Frankie, I think I can trust you to with this story."

Wilt nodded and Madame Foster sighed.

"It happened when Frankie was only three. Her and her parents were driving home from here actually, they had come to visit me that day. The street wasn't very busy at all and it seemed pretty safe, when suddenly and drunk truck driver come out of nowhere. They tried to swerve out of the way but," Madame Foster sighed again, tears welling in her eyes. "they didn't get out of the way in time. Both parents were killed but Frankie lived, but she was knocked out. She woke up in the hospital later. I was scared I was going to lose her too."

After that both Madame Foster and Wilt were very quiet. Then Wilt spoke.

"Er... thanks, I'm really sorry for bringing up such a sad memory."

Madame Foster looked up and smiled.

"Oh no deary it's alright. I would hate to see my grandchild so miserable. Now I need you to do something for me okay?"

Wilt nodded.

"I need you to talk to Frankie about what I just said to you."

Wilt bit his lip. This may be hard.

"Y-yeah, I'll try."

Wilt slowly left the room and went to Frankie's room. He opened the door to her room. Frankie looked up from a book she was reading to see him.

"Oh hiya Wilty, have ya come to read another story to me?"

"Erm... no. Can we talk?"

"Yeah what?"

Wilt sat down on her bed beside her.

"Your grandma told me what happened to your parents."

The room went silence again.

_"Great." _Thought Wilt. _"Now she'll probably hate me for this."_

Wilt was afraid Frankie would start crying, but instead, she said something that totally surprised Wilt.

"When I grow up," Began Frankie. "I'm gonna find that truck driver who killed my parents and I'm gonna kill him!"

Wilt was shocked.

"No, no no Frankie! Please don't talk like that! That would never do any good."

"How would you know?" Frankie hissed. "You never had any parents to lose."

Wilt sighed

"Well, I've lost other things."

Frankie was quiet.

"Plus, I lost my owner. Not in death, but in spirit. And remember, you have your grandma, me, and Kiwi."

Kiwi, who was sitting uptop of Frankie's dresser, cooed happily.

"I know it was hard Frankie, but remember, we all love you."

Frankie, after her long silence, suddenly stood up and hug Wilt around his long legs.

"I love you too Wilt."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next one soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Adopting Kiwi

A/N: OMG! Did you hear? There will be a 60 minute episode all about Wilt airing soon called "Good Wilt Hunting"! Weeeeeee! I can't wait! Anyway, I don't own Foster's (but you probably already knew that)

**Fomalhaut: Lol, don't worry, I won't -**wink wink-

**PartyCakeGirl: Well now you're gonna find out :)**

**Wolf eyes555****: Thanks :) You never know, maybe Wilt will meet her again -**hint wink-

* * *

"I have never been so bored in my whole life."

Thirteen year old Frankie said to herself as she sat at the desk. It was Adopt-a-Thought day at Foster's and Frankie had sat there for three hours straight helping people pick out their perfect friend. Unfortunately, it was just not a busy day that day and Frankie had to sit there even when nothing was going on. Suddenly, Kiwi flew infront of the girl's face, making her jump a little.

"Hiya-Frankie!" He sqawked, grinning happily. "Wanna-play?"

Frankie cocked her head and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Kiwi, I have really important work to do."

The tiny imaginary looked around.

"But, there's-no-one-around."

"Well, there might be people coming. I'm really sorry bud." Frankie replied, hanging her head slightly. "Maybe there's some imaginary friends around to play with."

Kiki sighed sadly and nodded. He flew off, leaving Frankie back to her work (or what she had of it). She sighed. She felt bad for turning down Kiwi, she had done it a lot lately ever since she started working, but she knew she had to stay here.

_"Man, will someone please come already?"_

As though right on cue, a chubby little boy of about seven and his father come up to desk.

"We're looking for a jock like imaginary friend for my son here." Said the father in a deep voice. "Do you have any?"

Frankie nodded.

"Yeah, what kind of jock do you want?"

"Oh any kind! Just a sport that'll get my son away from the TV and chips!"

Frankie nodded and picked up a microphone.

"All jock imaginary friends please report to the desk. There is a boy here who wants to take a look at you."

Just thirty seconds later about fifty imaginary friends came by the desk and stood in a line so the boy could look at them. The boy walked back and forth, his hand in his chin. There were lots of "Hmmms" from him.

"How about this one?" Said the father pointing to a tall, red imaginary friend, who was none other then Wilt. "He's tall, maybe he could get you into basketball."

The boy took a look at Wilt for a good minute, then he spoke.

"Ugh, no way! He's broken."

Frankie was sure she saw Wilt wince when the boy said that. When she looked back the boy had already picked out an imaginary friend that looked like a giant baseball bat. Frankie filled out the forms and the boy and father left with their new friend. After they and all the other imaginary friends she had called left, she turned back to Wilt and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry about that big guy, but don't worry, you'll get adopted some day."

Wilt returned the smile.

"Oh don't worry about it, I wasn't in a hurry to get adopted. I was kinda hoping that maybe my old owner would come and..." Wilt trailed off. "Erm... never mind."

Frankie sighed and got up.

"I know you hope that your owner will come for you someday, but let's face it, she's an adult now and may even have a family. What I'm saying is..." Now it was Frankie who trailed off. She was looking at something, her mouth slightly opened. Wilt cocked his head confusedly. He waved his hand in Frankie's face.

"Heeeeeeeeello? You okay Frankie?"

Wilt strained his neck to see what Frankie was looking at. Wilt saw. A little girl probably no older then 5 was holding and hugging Kiwi. Frankie shook her head and ran over to the little girl.

"Um, I'll be right back Wilt." Frankie said as she ran off to the little girl.

"Um, okay." A still confused Wilt replied back. "I'll be right here."

Frankie finally approched the small child, who was now hugging Kiwi.

"Excuse me miss," Frankie began, kneeling down by the child. "but Kiwi here isn't up for adoption. Sorry about that."

Silence. The child didn't even look at that teenager. Frankie raised her eyebrow and tried again.

"Excuse, but that's my friend, and he's not for adoption."

More silence. Frankie felt her face turn red and was just about to yell into the girl's face, when the mother came over.

"Hey there, do you work here?" The woman ask Frankie. She nodded. "Oh good, because I think she wants this imaginary friend here."

"Yeah but I wanted to tell her that-"

"Oh, you wanted to tell her something?" The woman asked Frankie. "Well then you'll have to tell me. You see, she's deaf, so you'd have to tell me first, then I could tell her. Kay?"

Frankie stared at her in surprise.

_"No wonder she wasn't responding to me."_

Frankie looked back to see the little deaf girl still holding Kiwi. Kiwi didn't even seem to mind, actually, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Frankie looked up in surprise to see the woman looking down at her.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm just fine."

"Okay...so...who do we go to to fill out the papers?"

Frankie stared at Kiwi. She could tell them that he was her's and that they couldn't have them.

"M-Mr. Herriman. H-he's in the building."

"Oh thank you dear." The woman replied, smiling. With that, she took the little girl's hand and began to walk to Foster's, when Frankie stopped her.

"Wait!" She cried at the surprised woman. "May I talk to Kiwi, that friend you got there, for a minute.

"Oh, um, sure." She replied, taking the friend out of the girl's hand. "We'll just wait here."

Frankie nodded and walked over to a large tree, Kiwi in her hands.

"Listen Kiwi." She said quietly and sadly. "I know we're best friends, but I haven't been acting like one lately.

Kiwi turned away.

"It's not fair that you should be treated this way," Frankie continued. "that's why I think...I think you should go with this girl."

Kiwi turned to her in surprise.

"She's young and she would love you like I did. Kiwi, this isn't easy, but it's only fair."

Kiki cooed softly.

"Are you cool with this?" Frankie asked. Kiwi gave a slow nod. "Good."

Frankie walked back over to the two females and handed Kiwi to the child.

"O-okay, just g-go into Herriman's office inside the house and he'll help y-you out."

The woman nodded but said nothing. She and her child smiled at Frankie as they walked into the house.

Frankie watched everything. The paper work, the delighted child, and them driving away, with her dear imaginary friend. The one that helped her get throught the trauma that happened when she was three.

"Frankie, are you alright?" Wilt asked as he walked over to her. She said nothing, just turned away and ran to her room.

* * *

**Okay this wasn't the best chapter, but it'll do I guess. This chapter was a bit more about Frankie then Wilt, so I guess this story is kinda a Wilt and Frankie story. Just it case you're wondering, there will be no WiltFrankie stuff in this story (although I do plan to write a WiltFrankie story after I'm done this -**wink wink-**). Next chapter coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: A blast from the past

**A/N: **I don't own Foster's, I never have, never will. Get that in your head

**Nyachu: Hey thanks :) At first I wasn't really planing on making it a Wilt and Frankie story, but that's just how it turned out. Hope you like this chapy :)**

**Alexander the God of Destruction: Oh thank you :) Sorry if I called you a girl**

**Voxxyn: Yes, I agree, Mary-Linn is a you-know-what. Thank you, glad you like it and I'll try to add a bit more description to it**

**Castoro Chiaro**: **Why thank you :) I'm really glad you like it so much. I'm going to help you beat up the mean sons and daughters too -gets out bazooka and lightsaber- lol. P.S., I'm not quite sure yet when "Good Wilt Hunting" will be airing yet**

**Silentdreams97: OHMYGOD THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Lol. I'm really glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

"Frankie? Frankie are you okay?" 

Wilt knocked loudly on Frankie's bedroom door. She had been extremly quiet in her room for the last 2 hours. Wilt had heard what had happened with Kiwi.

"Frankie, come on, please open the door."

A few seconds after he said that the door opened slightly to revel a small face peaking out.

"Hi Wilt." Frankie said very quietly.

Wilt looked at her splotchy face and her puffy, red eyes. He tried to say something but all that could come out was "Oh Frankie."

"I guess you heard what happened." Frankie said. Wilt nodded.

"Well yeah, everyone's talking about it."

"Damnit!" Frankie cursed, plopping on her bed. Wilt sat down beside her.

"Frankie, I thought you really loved Kiwi. Why did you give him away?" Asked Wilt. Frankie sighed and hung her head.

" I dunno, maybe because I felt sorry for the little girl and thought Kiwi would be better off with someone who played with him more."

"But Frankie, I thought you created Kiwi when your parents... when your parents..."

"Died?" Frankie said, filling in for Wilt.

"Yeah." He said. Then he sighed

_"Okay, here comes the big question." _Wilt thought. Then he spoke.

"Um, Frankie, sorry but when did you create Kiwi after your parents... died?"

Frankie looked at Wilt and thought a little.

"Hmmmmm, I think just a little after I got after the hospital." Frankei looked thoughtful for a moment again. "Wilt, why don't I just start the story from the beginning."

Wilt nodded and Frankie began her story...

----------------------

"Ohhhh..." The little girl groaned, rubbing her head. "Where am I?"

Her small eyes darted from left to right as she looked at the room. It was white with one large window. There were some flowers by the window. It looked like a hospital room. That's when she noticed herself. Her head was all bandaged up and she had many cuts on her face, hands, and legs. She looked to her left arm and saw an IV sticking out of it. She remembered. She was in a car accident. All she could remember was screaming, a loud crash, and blood, so much blood. She shivered when she thought about that. Suddenly, she heard a small sound. She turned her head to see where it was coming from and saw her grandmother, asleep in a chair in the room.

"G-gwandm-ma." She whispered, using the little strength she had left. Right when she said that the woman's eyes opened.

"Frankie?" She said, gasping. "Frankie! Oh thank God! Funny Bunny, get the nurse."

Right when she said that a six foot rabbit sitting in an other chair suddenly got up, obviously half asleep still. Frankie glared.

"You bwought Ol' Fuzz Butt with you?"

The bunny (who's Mr. Herriman as we all know), mumbling something about young people having no respect for their elders, left the room to get a nurse.

"Don't worry sweetie," The women (Madame Foster) said to the three year old, stroking her head. "everything's going to be okay now."

The little girl looked up at her grandma.

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

Madame Foster looked down at her feet, her lip quivering. Frankie sighed.

"Don't tell me, they died didn't they?"

_2 weeks later..._

"Okay Frankie, this is your new home." Madame Foster said to her granddaughter as Mr. Herriman pulled the bus up to none other then Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"I'm moving into Foster's?" Frankie said, confused.

"Yep!" Said Madame Foster beaming. "Like I said, this is your new home. Enjoy!"

Frankie groaned and took her grandmother's hand. Mr. Herriman opened the bus door and let Madame Foster and Frankie go out first. When they got in the house Madame Foster showed Frankie to her room. After that Madame Foster came back down stairs to talk to Mr. Herriman.

"Are you really sure we should have three year old young Francis living in the house?" Mr. Herriman asked Madame Foster when she came back down stairs. "I mean really Madame, she's barely out of babyhood, who knows the trouble she could make."

"Funny Bunny," Madame Foster started. "I'm really the only family she has left. Without me, what? Would she have to go to a human foster home? I don't think so."

"But if she did at least she would have a real family and..."

"I'm am her real family and I'm not gonna let her go to some complete strangers!"

Herriman thought for a moment and sighed.

"Fine, but on the day she turns thirteen, I want her to start working for us, meaning cooking, cleaning, and all the other chores. She'll work for pay." Mr. Herriman decided.

"Well," Madame Foster pondered. "alright then." She was just about to leave when Herriman stopped her.

"Oh, and don't let the child get into anything. We can't afford her to break anything of great value"

"Yes yes Funny Bunny." Said Madame Foster, waving her arms in the air. "Don't worry, I'll watch her well." What Madame Foster and Herriman didn't know was that little Frankie was listening closely on the stairs. Frankie ran back to her new room sobbing.

"They don't want me, know one wants me." She picked up her stuffed animal that was lying on the bed and hugged it close. It was an odd plushie. It had the head of a parrot, the body of a cat, and little wings sticking out of it's body. It was something Frankie's mother had made for her when she was just a baby. Frankie loved it and named it Kiwi, after her favourite fruit. She hugged it even closer, remembering her mother a father.

"Oh Kiwi," She said. "if only you were real."

Right when she said that there was a loud caw. She turned around quickly to find a copy of her plushie flying beside her.

" -squawk- Hi Frankie, how are you?"

Frankie gasped, dropping the original Kiwi plushie. An imaginary friend, her first imaginary friend. She got off her bed quickly and hugged the imaginary griffin.

"Oh Kiwi, now I'm not lonely anymore."

----------------------

Wilt wrapped his long arm around the sobbing teenager.

"Oh my gosh Frankie I'm really really sorry. I didn't know it hurt you so bad to talk about it. Oh I should have known. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Frankie couldn't help but giggle at Wilt's constant apologizing. Just to shut him up she slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't be sorry Wilt." Frankie said to him while taking her hand away from his mouth. "It wasn't your fault my parents died. It wasn't your fault that I gave away Kiwi. And maybe, maybe it was better that I gave away Kiwi."

Wilt looked at her a bit stunned.

"Why Frankie?"

Frankie smiled.

"Because that little girl was probably lonely too. It always feels so good when you create an imaginary friend, because you know that you have someone who'll be there for you when you need them the most. I know some kids just can't create imaginary friends so they come here. It just nice to see the smiles on their faces when they walk out with a new BFF. Even before I knew the kid was deaf, I knew Kiwi would be better off with her, I just didn't want to admit it. I know Kiwi will be happier with her, I just do."

Wilt smiled at Frankie.

"You did the right thing Frankie."

"Yeah, I think I did, but... but, I also think that... that...I really need a hug right now!" Cried Frankie.

"Oh, of course." Said Wilt, hugging the girl with his one arm. The girl sobbed on his arm for awhile until the voice of Mr. Herriman called out. "Dinner is served". Wilt tugged at Frankie a bit.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Wilt asked Frankie. She nodded. "All right, well come on, supper's ready." Wilt said. Frankie couldn't help but giggle again a little.

"I'll probably never hear the end of this from Fuzz Butt." Frankie said. "He'll probably lecture me about leaving the customer table unattended."

Wilt chuckled.

"Well, you never know. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Frankie laughed and ran after Wilt to the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay, bit of Frankie's past here. Hope you liked it. Next chapy coming soon**


	10. Chapter 10: Old friends

A/N: I don't own Foster's.Oh, and by the way, I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger (I'm so evil :D )

**Spiderjuice: What happened to M.L. is that she found new friends and began to feel like she was too old for an imaginary friend when she was a teen so she began to ignore him more and sometimes take her anger out on him (it says a little about that in chapter three). Then she started drinking when she was older which didn't help much. Hey, it's okay to feel a bit sorry for her. Ya never know, we may even mean her again ;) -cough read this chapter cough-**

**Fomalhaut: Hey, don't worry about it :) I was sick awhile back too, blah! Anyway, thanks so much.**

**Silentdreams97: Hey, that's cool how we had sorta the same idea except mine was Frankie's past, and yours was Wilt's. Have you written a fanfic about it? If not you should, it would make a great story.**

* * *

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" 

Wilt ran as fast as his legs could go (which was pretty fast). He was in the mall getting Frankie a last minute B-day present.

"How could I have forgotten Frankie's 16th Birthday?" Wilt asked to himself as he ran. "I must be getting old. I have to find her something she likes. A basket ball? No. A doll? No. Boxers? No!"

He remembered just a few hours ago Frankie was talking about her party...

----------------------

"Okay, cake? Cheek! Balloons? Cheek! Music? Cheek! Games..." Frankie said to herself as she cheeked off a bunch of things on her cheek list. Wilt walked in.

"Hey Frankie, watcha doin'?"

Frankie jumped a little, startled by Wilt.

"Oh, hi Wilt. I was just cheeking off things for my party, that's all."

"Your having a party?" Wilt asked. "So, what's the theme? First day of the month party? Non-April Fools day party? Wilt Chamberlain's Birthday?"

Frankie laughed.

"No silly, it's my Sweet Sixteen Birthday party."

Wilt frozed.

"Uh, your Birthday?"

"Yeah, you did remember, didn't you?"

Wilt gave a nervous nod.

"Uh, yeah, of course I did. I was just teasing you there, ya know." He rubbed the back of his neck a bit. "Um, Frankie, I'll be right back. I just have to go out and, um, get some eggs. Yeah! Eggs, for the cake. See ya!" He said as he ran out the door.

"But Wilt I already got the-"

**_SLAM!_**

"-cake." Frankie laughed to herself. "I knew it, he forgot my B-day."

----------------------

"Finally!" Wilt cried out when he found a good teen store. "Hopefully I can find something in here."

Wilt walked around the small store for awhile (which wasn't easy because the ceiling was only about 7 feet high and he had to bend down while walking around).

_"Now what does a teen girl like? Oh, earrings! Perfect!"_

Wilt finally found some nice earrings that he hoped Frankie would like. He bought the earrings and was out of the store. He rubbed his back a bit (which hurt from bending down so long) and sighed.

"Finally, now I can go home and wrap this."

Wilt looked up at a clock. It was 3:55.

"Oh no! Frankie's party starts in 5 minutes! I gotta hurry, again!"

Wilt ran as fast as he could. Faster then he ran earlier. He had to get home in 5 minutes, which was going to be hard.

"I can do this. I can get home."

Wilt, being so tall and all, couldn't see the people below him. Right that second he felt someone bang into his leg. He tripped, and they both went to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Wilt said to the woman he knocked down as he picked up her stuff for her. "I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm..."

Wilt noticed the look on the woman's face. Her mouth was agape and she had a look of horror in her face.

_"I wonder what's wrong with her."_ Wilt thought to himself. _"Oh, maybe it's because I knocked her over. Well, I don't blame her. I should have watched where I was going and... wait, that face..."_

Wilt looked at the woman's face again. He knew that face, and that brown hair, and those eyes, those hazel eyes. Wilt turned pale, the same look of horror on his face now. He couldn't believe it.

"M-Mary-Linn?"

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA! I am so bad! I left you all with a cliffy. It's about time this story had a cliffy -evil music turns on in the background- Anyway, next chapter coming soon**


	11. Chapter 11: Wilt's true family

**A/N: **I don't own Foster's

**Fomalhaut: Well now you finally got it -grins back- I like cliffies too, and they're fun to write.**

**Silentdreams97: Yeah, I'd run too. You don't have to write a Wilt fic, I was just saying it would make a good story, but if you're going to now, that's great! I'd love to read it.**

**Tailsie: Hey, don't worry, I didn't leave ya with a cliffy forever, see :)**

**Rose Beloved: Hey thanks. Interesting Japaneese name. Yeah, he might be scared, I mean, I know I would be 0.o **

**Chiyu: Oh hey buddy :) Thanks so much for checking out my story. Hmmm, I don't know why you would have a problem signing up, but I hope you can get in soon. It'll be nice to hear more from you.**

* * *

Wilt couldn't believe what he was seeing. His old owner. He always thought he'd never see her again... 

...He was wrong.

"Mary-Linn?" He said again to the pale woman. "Is that you?"

Mary-Linn kept staring at Wilt in horror, as though he was one who cut her arm off. Tears began to fall down her face.

"Yes Wilt, it's me." The woman said.

_"I can't believe it." _Wilt thought. _"She's all grown up now. Maybe that means she's changed." _Wilt decided he would help her out a little.

"Here, let me help you." Wilt said as he picked up more of her bags.

"No!" She yelled, getting up and picking up her stuff. Suddenly, a little boy, not older then 4, came over to Mary-Linn.

"Mommy," Said the boy. "who's that?"

Mary-Linn looked at Wilt, then to the boy. What could she say? That this was the imaginary friend she brutally beat up when she was a teen?

"It's nobody dear." Mary-Linn finally said. "Nobody at all."

And just like that, Mary-Linn and the boy left Wilt lying there. This time all that was hurt was his heart. Wilt sighed, trying to keep the tears in his one good eye from coming out.

"I guess, I guess I better get home." He said sadly as he got up.

Wilt knew now that he was going to be late for Frankie's party, but he didn't really care. Instead, he just walked out of the mall and slowly back to Foster's.

"Why bother going back to Foster's?" He said to himself. "I mean, I'm already late, why would it matter?"

_-Wilt's flashback-_

_"Oh God, please Mary-Linn don't do it. I'm sorry! Please don't!"_

**_CHOP!_**

-_End of flashback-_

Wilt shivered, that moment that happened so many years ago coming back into his mind. Had she changed? She did have a kid after all. It all felt so weird, and a bit scary. When he finally got home he opened the door slowly and looked at the clock. It was 4:15.

"Well, I guess I don't have time to wrap the gift." He said sadly. "I guess I'll just have to face the music."

As he slowly walked up stairs, Frankie suddenly ran over to him.

"Hey Wilt." She said. "It took you that long to get eggs?"

Wilt sighed.

"No," He began. "I forgot your b-day and went to get you a gift. I sorry."

Frankie smiled at him.

"It's okay, I kinda knew anyway."

"Well, I'm also sorry for being 15 minutes late for your party." Wilt said as he hung his head. "That was selfish."

Frankie gawked at him for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Wilt," She said. "My party doesn't start til 5:00, not 4:00."

Wilt looked at the laughing teenager for a minute and smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway," Frankie said. "why did it take you so long to get a gift anyway?"

"Oh, um, I bumped into an, um, old friend." He said, looking to the ground. Frankie noticed a look of pain on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Oh, er, yeah I'm fine." He said, snapping out of his flash back.

Frankie smiled and patted him on the back. She knew that Wilt was quite secretive about

somethings and it was best not to bother him about it.

"Well Wilt, since I have about 40 minutes before the party starts, why don't we play a little basket ball. You need to teach me how you get those baskets, I have awful eye-hand cord nation."

Wilt lifted his head, surprised.

"Oh, sure, I can teach you. You'll be great in no time with my help." He said beaming.

"Okey-dokey then, come on." Frankie said as she ran outside. "I want to learn as soon as possible."

As Wilt ran after Frankie, he thought about something. Mary-Linn doesn't matter anymore. It wouldn't matter if he ever even saw her again. Maybe, just maybe, without her, he would have never came to Foster's and found his true family. Frances "Frankie" Foster.

* * *

**This was originally going to be the last chapter, but I might make one more short chapter. We'll see.**


	12. Extra chapter: Bloo has his word

**A/N: Originally, chapter 11 was going to be the last, but I got a few emails asking for an epilogue, so here it is! I don't own Foster's. **

* * *

"Aw, there you are at four, you were so cute!" Wilt cooed at he looked through Frankie's childhood pictures. "Oh, and there you are at five in your little footy PJs, aww!" 

"I think there's some pics of us too." Frankie replied, flipping through the book a bit. "Ah, here we go."

Frankie pointed to a small wallet sized picture of her at twelve with Wilt kneeling down right beside her, his long arm around the young teenager's shoulders.

"Hey, whatca doin'?"

The two turned to see who the voice was coming from. Standing there was Blooregard Q. Kazoo (mostly just known as Bloo), his hands on his "hips" (if he had hips).

"Oh hey Bloo," Wilt replied, grinning his signature smile. "we were just looking at photos. Ya wanna look?"

"Psst, whatever, I have nothing better to do anyway." The blue ghost like friend said, craining to see the pictures. "Eew, you have your arm around Frankie! Were you dating or something?"

"Wha...No!" Frankie cried out in shoke and embarrassment.

"Are you getting married?"

"What the fu-"

"Are you gonna have kids?"

"Bloo! We ar-"

"Those would be really weird looking kids though."

"Oh, my, G-"

"They would have Wilt's head and Frankie's body."

"Are you trying to make us sic-"

"They would go in the freak show!"

"Bloo!" Frankie finally screamed, jumping up, with Wilt staring at the two of them with confustion. "We are not dating! We are not married! We are not gonna have kids. Get that in your puny little head!"

Bloo rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Psst, yeah right. You two have fun now. I can't wait to tell this to Ed and Coco."

With that, Bloo walked away, leaving two surprised and slightly embarassed Wilt and Frankie sitting there.

* * *

**I know it was pointless, but I had this in my head for so long that I had to write it. So, here's the real last chapter for those of you who wanted it :)**


End file.
